


Shuichi with Glasses Propaganda

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, How exciting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shuichi but with glasses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We die like uhh, jk, looks at hand, the gnome meme, there be fluff ye who enter here, this is also old lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi finds something out about his beloved Shuichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 122
Collections: anonymous





	Shuichi with Glasses Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old thing I found, so . thought I should post it. might be bad tho, no promises.
> 
> anyways i think shuichi needing glasses is one of the best things this fandom has ever produced. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Saihara Shuichi was by far the most interesting person at school. He held Kokichi’s interest without fail, whether it be when they’re tying in rock-paper-scissors or patching Kokichi up after he nicked himself with a knife. Or saying he liked Kokichi back when he finally caught him in a game of tag Kokichi had started. That last one surprised him. He vividly remembered being pinned to the wall as Saihara confessed. 

Point is, he’s interesting.

It’s always surprising when he finally opens the window after Kokichi threw a few pebbles at it. He was expecting to be ignored, but he was happy he wasn't because he was running out of pebbles.

“Kokichi, what are you doing?” Saihara called. 

“Saihara-chan! Finally! I thought you were asleep or something.” He _ should  _ be. They didn’t have school tomorrow or anything, but it was still late. 

“I was going to.” Saihara sighed and shook his head. 

“Ladder is where it normally is. Be careful.” He saw Saihara pull away from the window and then grabbed the ladder, climbing up quickly. 

“Thanks for letting me in, Shuichi.” 

“My uncle’s asleep, so be quiet,” Shuichi warned.

“Nishishi~ your uncle loves me Shu-Shu. He won’t be mad at all!” Kokichi sat down on Saihara’s spinny chair and spun around the room. 

“He still won’t like being woken up. Ah, Kokichi, why are you here?” Shuichi asked as slid all of his work into a folder.   
  
His parents weren’t home so he left the house, simple as that. He’d gotten bored and wanted to see Shuichi. “Oh, no reason. I just wanted to see my beloved Shuichi.” Kokichi got up and walked over to him, squishing his cheeks together. “Cute! You’re so adorable! I love you, Shu-” 

“Kokichi, stop…” Saihara’s face went red as Kokichi smiled at him. Seeing Saihara so flustered due to his gushing would never get old...

“Nishishi~ But I wanna let you know~” Saihara pulled Kokichi’s hands off his face and frowned at him. 

“I love you lots too, Kichi, but it  _ is  _ late. We should go to bed.” The gentle smile he got warmed his heart as Saihara dragged him to his bed.    
  
He watched as Saihara pulled out a contact case, humming softly. “Shuberry wears contacts?”

“I do. Glasses are too much of a hassle for me.” Saihara said as he took the contacts out. That piqued Kokichi’s interest. Saihara with glasses would be adorable… 

“So...Shumai  _ has _ some?”

“Er...yes?” “Can I see?” Excitement swelled in Kokichi’s heart as Saihara blushed again and shifted around in the drawer. He pulled out a pair of black-frames and slid them on. 

“Ah, there. Do they look good?” Saihara did look handsome no matter what… Kokichi leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Shu should wear them more around me…” He said, his voice low and affectionate. “He’s so cute, y’know? And that’s no lie, nishishi~”

Saihara’s blush deepened and he covered his face. “Ko…God, you’re embarrassing.” 

“It’s all true!” Kokichi tapped Saihara’s hands and the other boy pulled them away. “Love yoouuuuu,” Kokichi said as he peppered kisses all over Saihara’s face. “You’re so pretty, you know that? Shumai really is the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen! I’m so lucky, nishishi~” 

“Don’t call me that! You’re gonna give me a heart attack, I swear.” 

“Pretty! So gorgeous! Beautiful! Apple of my eye, sun to my moon!” 

“Kokichi-”    
  
“Shuichi, hush up! It’s late!” Saihara’s uncle shouted. Saihara winced at the voice and took off his glasses. 

“He’s right, Ko. Let’s just go to sleep.” Saihara looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment, his blush having barely died down. Kokichi nodded and shifted around till he was comfortable in Saihara’s arms and closed his eyes, humming softly as Saihara stroked his hair. 

“Love you Kokichi.” Saihara whispered as he kissed the crown of his head. 

“Hmm. I might like-like you too, Shu-Shu.” Kokichi giggled softly and curled up closer to Shuichi. “Love you too, Shuichi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! drink lots of water and eat well !! 
> 
> -Bee


End file.
